THE LAST SUN (CHANBAEK)
by Ssaengchanbaek
Summary: Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author :**

Ssaengchanbaek

 **Pairing :**

ChanBaek

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Find it yourself

 **Genre :**

Romantic, Hurt/Comfort(?), School life

 **Disclaimer :**

STORY MILIK AUTHOR, EXO CUMAN MILIK SM

 **Summary :**

Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!

 **Warning :**

BOY X BOY. Not like? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK PRESENT

.

.

.

WARNING! TYPO MENGHANTUI(?)

.

.

.

THE LAST SUN

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Seorang Namja mungil tengah berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya karena bisa saja dia kaki-kaki mungilnya,dia terus saja tersandung karena tidak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang mungil. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya dilantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa,mungkin saja sekitar 5 menit lagi bunyi bel sekolah tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi, dia tidak boleh terlambat lagi (terlambat lagi?).

Drap

Drap

Brak!

Namja mungil itu membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, membuat semua orang didalamnya terkejut dan menatap seseorang yang membuka pintu itu dan mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing kembali. Namja mungil ini hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat teman-temannya menghiraukan dia masih memiliki sahabat terbaiknya dan kakaknya yang sangat menyayangi namja mungil itu dan sebaliknya.

"Baekhyunniee"

Namja yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyata sahabat baiknya.

"Yooo... Kyungsoo-ah."

"Kenapa kau eoh? Kau hampir saja terlambat lagi?" Kata Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo, seperti biasa. Rumahku kan jauh, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengantarku. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berjalan kaki."

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja eoh? Banyak sekali kau alasannya?"

"Emm... uangku akan cepat habis jika begitu kyungsoo,aku tidak ingin melakukan itu karena aku hanya dikasih ¥1000 untuk Sebulan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia tahu kenapa Sahabatnya ini sangat menghemat uangnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah keluarga bermarga Byun,keluarga terkaya kedua diKorea. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan diberbagai negara, Ibunya adalah pendesaigner terkenal dikalangan Model dan artis terkenal, kakak pertamanya adalah Byun Luhan kelas 3 disekolah yang sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan memiliki prestasi yang sangat membanggakan disekolah sehingga membuat appa dan oemmanya sangat bangga dengan Luhan, Luhan sangat populer dikalangan siswa disekolahnya. Berbanding balik dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun cerdas dia selalu diperingkat dibawah Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya masuk 5 Besar, dia tidak terlihat pernah belajar namun dia sangat pintar,dia memiliki banyak piala penghargaan tidak menaruhnya diRuang tengah,karena Lemari itu hanya boleh di isi oleh penghargaan Kakaknya sangat bagus dan sangat berbakat dibidang tidak bisa dibilang tampan,melainkan cantik,badan yang mungil,dengan suara yang lembut,namun kelebihan itu tidak bisa membuatnya sepopuler kakaknya Luhan.

Banyak orang menggosipkan Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun bukan anak kandung dari Keluarga entah mengapa,saat Baekhyun duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMP,perhatian yang lembut dan manis dari orangtuanya terlambat pagi bukan karena dia terlambat bangun atau apapun,dia melakukan kegiatan layaknya pembantu menyiapkan masakan untuk majikannya padahal dirumah keluarga itu sangat banyak para karena itu,Baekhyun selalu terlambat menuju juga kerja Part-time disebuah Cafe dipertengahan kota Seoul untuk menambah uang Sakunya.

"Hei kau Pendek!"

Kata-kata itu sukses orang yang sering dipanggil dengan julukan itu menoleh kearah murid didalam kelas menatap Baekhyun dan lelaki menyebut diri Baekhyun'pendek'.

Jam pelajaran baru saja habis,namun anak kelas 2-2 itu masih saja didalam kelas karena melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Wae?" Kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap mata lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Jika ada seseorang berbicara denganmu,tatap matanya Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ne! Ada apa Park Chanyeol?!"

Nama namja yang memanggil Baekhyun Pendek tadi adalah Park dari marga Park,Keluarga terkaya nomor satu diKorea sesudah Keluarga Chanyeol Adalah anak nakal dan terpopuler disekolah,dia juga cerdas namun Tampan,Tinggi,dengan bibir Kissablenya dan suara khas sangat suka membully murid disekolah itu yang lemah,pendiam atau apapun.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun harus sekelas lagi dengan Anak paling nakal ini.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya kami ragu menganggapmu anak dari keluarga bermarga Byun."Kata Chanyeol menatap Sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Hahh~ terserah kau Saja Park Chanyeol,apa kau sudah bicaranya? Aku harus lagi terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-2 itu tanpa dia ketahui Chanyeol sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya untuk membeli sebuah minuman dan memakan bekal yang ia siapkan dari rumah.

"Hahh~ mungkin kata mereka benar,aku bukan anak dari keluarga Byun." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baconku..." Kata seseorang mencubit hidung Baekhyun,membuat Baekhyun yang sedang melamun langsung terkejut.

"Ya! Luhan Hyung,bisakah jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya,aku Namja Hyung,bukan Yeoja."

"Bagiku kau itu Yeoja,karena wajahmu tidak cocok dibilang tampan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan kelakuan kakanya yang satu dia populer,dia tidak pernah melupakan Baekhyun atau menjadikan Baekhyun anak yang harus dibully.

"Hah~ Hyung juga sama sepertiku,Hyung tidak terlihat Manly."Kata Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Ya! Ehm.. Baekhyun,apa yang kau bawa?"Baekhyun melirik bekalnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ini bekalku hyung? Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kan juga aku memang membawa bekal?"

"Jjinjja? Kenapa hyung tidak dibuatkan juga,Aish~ kau harus membuatnya untukku mulai besok Nde?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah kakanya dan mengangguk.

"Yoo~ Baekhyun,boleh kami bergabung?"Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara,ia membulatkan matanya melihat Geng anak populer didepannya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian jadi ingin bergabung denganku hah?"Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ya! Kami hanya bergabung,apa kau tidak melihat keseluruh kantin,yang penuh? Hanya meja Kau yang isinya hanya 2 orang."

Memang benar meja yang ditempati Baekhyun masih ada sisanya karena hanya diisi 2 orang.

"Kami hanya ikut untuk memakan makanan kami."Kata Sehun masih sibuk dengan HPnya.

"Hah~ Arraseo."Kata Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

Dimeja Baekhyun terisi 5 orang,Baekhyun duduk dipinggir,disebelahnya Chanyeol,sedangkan Kai,Luhan,Sehun duduk diseberang Baekhyun dan memakan makanannya dengan diam,dia sedang tidak mood untuk banyak bicara.

"Hei! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan keempat namja yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing ikut menatap seseorang yang memanggil Chanyeol.

"Yoo Kris,kenapa kau baru datang? Apa kau mengurus Namja Panda itu eoh?"Kata Chanyeol Tersenyum jahil.

"Ania! Dia sedang tidak ada diKorea Pabo! Tadi aku dipanggil Lee songsaenim."

"Jjinjja?! Apa yang kau ur-"

"Bisakah kalian jangan ribut."

Hening.

KeLima Namja yang asyik dengan dunianya menoleh kearah Hyung tertua mereka,Luhan.

"Ahhh~ Baekhyuniee,aku harus pergi Nde? Nanti kita berjumpa lagi,Anyeong."Kata Luhan membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun mematung dimeja menghela napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya agar dia bisa cepat untuk pergi keKelas.

"Bb~baekhyun..."Sontak Baekhyun langsung menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyata Kai.

"Wae?"

"Kk~au Mimisan..."Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun langsung menoleh cepat kearah mengusap Hidungnya dan membersihkannya.

"Gwenchana?"Kata Kai

"Ne gwenchana,gomawo Kai."

Entah ada apa,Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam bersamaan karena melihat Byun Baekhyun tersenyum merasa ada getaran aneh didalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya gugup sama halnya dengan Kai.

"Ya! Kau jangan membersihkannya dengan kemeja kau sendiri Pendek!"Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aish~ apa urusan kau? Ini keme- Yaa!"Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti disaat Chanyeol menariknya agar berdiri dan membawanya pergi dari kantin itu membuat 3 Namja yang mereka tinggalkan terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Chanyeol POV]_

Aku membawa anak pendek ini pergi keluar kantin untuk menuju Ruang masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang berada digenggamanku,kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena perbedaan kekuatan yang kami miliki.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana brengsek!"

Aku yang tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu langsung mendorong tubuhnya kedinding,membuat punggungnya terbentur dinding dengan keras.

 _[Normal POV]_

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedinding,membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Kau jangan pernah berani memanggilku seperti itu lagi Pendek!"

"Jjinjja? Aku saja tidak marah kau memanggilku Pendek Brengsek"

BUAGH!

Satu hantaman tepat diperut sukses membuat Baekhyun terduduk dilantai.

Mereka sedang ada dilorong yang sepi,jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat aksi mereka.

"Kau! Yang brengsek! Apa kau tidak tahu malu,seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kita kenal ternyata bukan anak Keluarga Byun."Kata Chanyeol tersenyum sinis kearah Baekhyun,Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menangis dalam diam dan mimisannya belum berhenti membuat dia sangat lemas.

"Hahh~ dasar lemah."Kata Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Kau benar Chanyeol,akupun juga merasa seperti merasa aku bukan Anak dari keluarga Byun,dan kau tahu? Tolong bantu aku untuk pergi dari dunia ini~"Kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun,menjadi penutup perkataannya karena dia tergeletak lemas dikoridor yang sepi itu dan darah bekas mimisannya tadi menjadi kemana-mana.

Entah siapa,seseorang berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun dan mengangkat Baekhyun Pergi dari Koridor itu,Semoga Baekhyun masih bisa melihat siluet Wajah Orang yang menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Annyeong para readers^^, ini FF pertama Chi yang di publishin di FFN (sebelumnya di wattpad). Sebenarnya ini di usulin sama para pembaca Chi di wattpad, jadi Chi minta tolong sama kakak **Yuta CBKSHH** buat ngepublishin. Ada typo? Mian._

 _JANGAN LUPA REVIEW._

 _TERIMA KASIH :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author :**

Ssaengchanbaek

 **Pairing :**

ChanBaek

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Find it yourself

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort(?), School life

 **Disclaimer :**

STORY MILIK AUTHOR, EXO CUMAN MILIK SM

 **Summary :**

Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!

 **Warning :**

BOY X BOY. Not like? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK PRESENT

.

.

.

WARNING! TYPO MENGHANTUI(?)

.

.

.

THE LAST SUN

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Seorang Namja sedang tertidur diRuangan Kesehatan karena seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling,Namja yang sedang terbaring itu langsung membenarkan posisinya menjadi bersandar diKasur itu dan menatap Namja yang sedang sibuk dilemari kaca tepatnya didepan seberang Kasur yang ditempati terdiam sesaat melihat siluet seseorang yang menolongnya itu.

Badan yang tinggi,dengan rambut berwarna hitam.

Namja yang asyik sibuk dengan mencari sesuatu dilemari kaca itu langsung menoleh keKasur,tepatnya ditempat Baekhyun Namja itu Terkejut bersamaan.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku... Chanyeol?"Kata Baekhyun tidak memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kulakukan kira aku menolong kau."

"Gomawo... Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku saja tadi."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ahh~ Gwenchana."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk terdiam sesaat dan mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Dia dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat waktu kecil,Baekhyun sangat periang dan baik hati sejak kecil,dia tidak pernah tidak membantu Chanyeol waktu ingat saat itu Chanyeol sedang main ditaman dan ada Anjing yang mendekati Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun datang menolong Chanyeol.

Tapi sejak Kelas 1 SMP,Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin terhadap orang lain dan menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun lemah dan Chanyeol Benci saat melihat Keadaan Baekhyun sekarang,Chanyeol sangat tahu Baekhyun adalah anak kandung keluarga Byun dan mengapa fisik Baekhyun sangat Buruk?

"Cc~Chanyeol?"Chanyeol terbuyar dari lamunannya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya."Wae?"

"Emm~ Apa kau tetap akan disini? Aku harus pergi."

"Tentu saja tidak? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Aku akan pergi."Kata Chanyeol sinis dan keluar dari Ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempat.

"Chanyeol? Kemana sikap kau yang dulu? Kau temanku Chanyeol? Apa kau ingat itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu sudah sejak kejadian itu Baekhyun terus mengalami mimisan yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Hahh~ Badanku lemas,kalau begitu setelah pulang sekolah aku akan keRumah Sakit Fighting!"Tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun,Seseorang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

 _[Baekhyun POV]_

Aku keluar dari gedung sekolahku dan pergi menuju Halte Bis terdekat untuk pergi memakan waktu lama,Bis yang kutunggu akhirnya langsung duduk dikursi paling belakang.

.

Aku memasuki Rumah Sakit itu sendirian,Aku tidak memberitahu kepada Luhan Hyung,aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain lagi.

Aku duduk diruang tunggu,untuk menunggu urutanku.

"Byun Baekhyun"Aku pergi memasuki Ruangan Dokter yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

Aku duduk dibangku yang tersedia didepan meja berNameTag Kim Joon Myeon itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo."Kata Seseorang membungkuk kearahku,aku yang sedang duduk dibangku langsung berdiri kembali dan membalas sapaannya.

"Lalu... apa yang kau keluhkan- emm Baekhyun?" Kata Dokter Kim.

"Emn~ 1 Minggu ini aku sering Mimisan,badanku sering sekali Lemas,dan gejala apa itu?"

"Bisakah kami mengambil Tes Darah dulu,agar kami dapat bisa saja menunggu disini sekitar 2 Jam?"Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk.

 _[Baekhyun POV END]_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diruang tunggu menunggu hasil Lab yang akan mengatakan penyakitnya.

"Pasien yang Bernama Byun Baekhyun."Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju ruang Dokter kembali.

"Lalu apa Penyakit saya?"

"Jangan terlalu formal,umur kita hanya beda setahun,Sebaiknya anda harus memberi tahunya kepada keluarga kau."

"Loh? Memang penyakit aku apa Dok?

"Kau terkena Penyakit Kanker Darah... Kau harus ditangani dengan intensif mulai sekarang,karena penyakit ini bisa saja menyebabkan-"

"Kematian,aku tahu itu,tapi bisakah tidak dengan melakukannya dengan Therapy?"

"Bisa saja,tapi 80% bisa gagal dan 20% kemungkinan akan Korea juga pernah Seperti kau dan mengikuti Therapy dan selamat dan semoga saja kau harus menjaga asupan makan,jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu atau stress berat mulai sekarang Nde?"Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempat duduknya.

Dia sudah tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya,selalu diBully disekolah,dan Harus Bekerja dengan ditambah penyakit yang dideritanya yang akan ditanggung oleh dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Namja yang bernama Joon Myeon itu dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _'Tuhan,kau sangat baik kepadaku dengan memberikan banyak cobaan untukku.'_

BRUK!

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dilorong rumah sakit itu menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja membuatnya dia masih melongo melihat orang yang ditabraknya

"Ya! Kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi eoh?!"Kata Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Entahlah... Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan kau sekarang."

"Hah? Kau kira aku tidak punya urusan untuk meladenimu,Pergi saja kau! Bahkan jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini aku juga tidak peduli."

"Kau benar,untuk apa kau juga peduli? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku kan? Jika aku pergi dari dunia ini juga,kau memang tidak pedulikan? Terima kasih Chanyeol-sshi kau telah pernah menjadi harus pergi sekarang,annyeong."Kata Baekhyun membungkuk kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun,perkataan Baekhyun seolah membuat Hatinya berdenyut karena satu persatu kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud Baekhyun? Apa yang kau sembunyikan kepada kami sampai kau tidak seperti Baekhyun yang dulu,tidak seceria dahulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mencatat pesanan para pelanggan diCafe dipinggir kota yang ramai dengan anak berlari kesana-kesini untuk mencatat pesanan yang dipesan pelanggan dan pergi menuju Dapur.

Sampai jam 10 Malam,Cafe itu tutup dan mengharuskan Para pegawai pulang kerumah berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya sambil bernyanyi entah lagu apa.

Saat Baekhyun hendak duduk diHalte bis untuk beristirahat,Baekhyun terkejut melihat seorang Namja tengah tertidur disebelah Halte bis tega,Baekhyun mendekati Namja itu dan terkejut.

"Aish~ jjinjja? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia lagi?"Dia lagi lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur disana.

Baekhyun melepas Mantelnya dan menahan rasa dingin menusuk dibadannya yang sensitif dengan suhu rendah untuk memakaikannya kebadan Chanyeol.

"Hah~ Kenapa kau demam disaat seperti ini eoh? Apa kau masih tidak suka dengan orang tua yang menyayangimu dan kau pergi keluar malam untuk pergi ke clubbing hanya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan kau?"Baekhyun menghela napas dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Tepat kedua Namja itu berdiri,Bis yang ditunggu Baekhyun harus mengantar Chanyeol kerumah dan terpaksa harus pulang sangat malam hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah keluarga Park itu dengan susah payah,karena dia sedang menahan tubuh Chanyeol disampingnya.

KREK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Oemma Chanyeol menatap dengan keterkejutan.

"Chanyeollie! Kenapa dengan dia Baekhyun?"

"Emm~ Bisakah Baekhyun jelaskan didalam saja Eomma?"Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memanggil Eomma Chanyeol dengan sebutan'Eomma'karena Baekhyun mengenal Eomma Chanyeol dari kecil.

Eomma Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk untuk membawa Chanyeol kedalam kamar yang sudah Baekhyun merebahkan Chanyeol dikasur dan menjelaskannya ke Eomma Chanyeol.

"Ahh~ Gomawo Baekhyunnie,kau sudah membantu kau baru pulang kerja? Orang tua kau tau?"

"Emm~ begitulah Eomma,Orang tua Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya bilang kalo Baekhyun harus pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok,biasanya Eomma Baekhyun sering bilang Baekhyun anak Berandal."

"Kau harus sabar Baekhyun,kau jangan menyerah menghadapi hidup sangat baik,dan pasti Tuhan akan memberimu pertolongan."Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Eomma Chanyeol,hanya Eomma Chanyeol yang memberikan kehangatan kasih seorang ibu untuk anaknya.

"Ne Oemma,Oemma Baekhyun harus pulang jika tidak,Baekhyun tidak bisa masuk kerumah sampai besok."

"Gwenchana Baekhyun,Oemma sudah memberi tahu kepada orangtuamu kau menginap disini,sebaiknya kau tidur dikamar tamu."

"Gomawo,tapi bisakah Baekhyun merawat demam Chanyeol dulu?"Oemma Chanyeol tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Oemma Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum diruang tengah.

"Kau beruntung Chanyeol,kau akan memiliki Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06:33 Pagi,Chanyeol terbangun dari bingung kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarnya padahal seingatnya dia pergi keHalte malam tadi dan tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi Dia juga heran kenapa ada handuk diatas kepalanya.

KREK!

Chanyeol menatap seseorang yang tengah masuk keKamarnya dan yang sedang membawa Wadah berisi air hangat dengan handuk didalamnya untuk mengganti handuk yang sudah dipakai menatap Kasur Chanyeol dan terkejut.

"Kk~kau sudah bangun?"

"Untuk apa kau disini eoh?!"

"Kau Bodoh,malam tadi kenapa kau tertidur didepan halte seperti seorang pengemis."

"Apa kata kau?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu kau karena Oemma menyu-"

"Kau pergi dari sini! Rumah orang yang berkelas tidak cocok dengan anak pungut seperti kau."Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang membuat matanya memanas.

"Mm~mianhae... Kau benar,aku tidak pantas dirumah orang yang berkelas karena aku anak pungut seperti yang kau aku,seharusnya aku memaksa Oemma untuk pulang kerumah malam jika kau memang ingin aku pergi,Annyeong."Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasakan sakit didadanya.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati,dia takut langkah kakinya akan membangunkan Oemma Appa Chanyeol yang mungkin masih tidur.

"Baekhyunnie..."Baekhyun yang berniat pergi diam-diam sontak menegang menoleh kearah ruang makan dan mendapati sosok Oemma Appa Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Nde Oemma?"

"Baekhyun,kau harus sudah mencari Baju sekolah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ia pakai lagi,kau tahu kan Tingginya melebihi batas normal."Kata Oemma Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya! Oemma,aku dengar itu."Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempat takut memandang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk disamping ,tidak ada yang memulai percakapan seorangpun.

"Baekhyun,Malam ini bisakah kau datang keCafe Oemma? Oemma Appa Baekhyun sudah Oemma ajak."Kata Oemma Chanyeol bertanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jjinjja? Arraseo Oemma."Kata Baekhyun menampilkan Senyum manisnya.

"Aku berangkat."Kata Chanyeol Datar sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Chanyeollie,ajaklah Baekhyun juga."

"Mwo?!"Dengan Serempak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama Chanyeol mengangguk dengan menghela napas panjang."Cepatlah pendek,jangan sampai aku meninggalkan kau."Kata-kata Chanyeol yang masih sangat bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun yang berada diRuang Makan.

"Yak! Aku mendengarmu Bodoh! Oemma Appa Annyeong."Kata Baekhyun membungkukkan badan kearah Oemma Appa Chanyeol.

"Malam ini Baekhyun... Malam ini.."

Didalam mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol mengalami keheningan yang entah darimana(?)Tepat didepan Gedung bertingkat 2 Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua Namja itu berhenti dan seorang Yeoja tengah berlari kearah mobil Chanyeol dan membuka Pintu kanan tepat disebelah pengemudi berada membuat Namja yang duduk disana dan Yeoja yang membuka Pintu terkejut bersamaan.

"Ehh? Bukannya dia Anak pungut yang sedang dibicarakan disekolah Yeollie?"Kata Yeoja itu memandang Badan Baekhyun.

"Ne krystal,Hei kau Pendek?!"

"Mwo?!"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kau turun dari mobilku sekarang."

"Hhah?! Hei ini sangat jauh untuk pergi kesekolah! Lagipula tempat duduk dibelakang juga masih ada?! Biarlah aku ikut kali-"

"Tidak! Mobilku bisa kotor ada orang seperti kau dimobilku! Cepatlah kau keluar Bodoh,bisa saja aku akan terlam-"Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti disaat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan bahu yang gemetar.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya sampai sini,kalau begitu Ini uang untuk membersihkan Mobilmu yang bekas harus pergi dahulu karena bisa saja aku terlambat,sekali lagi Mianhae."

Baekhyun memberi salam kearah Chanyeol yang ada didalam mobil dan Krystal yang masih berdiri disebelah Pintu Mobil,Baekhyun menaruh Uang untuk pembersihan Mobil Chanyeol yang bekas dia tumpangi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mobil Chanyeol yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Yeollie... Ayo kita berangkat."Kata Krystal bergelayut ditangan kekar milik Chanyeol,Chanyeol tersadar akan lamunannya dan mengecup pipi Krystal sebentar dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun masih berjuang untuk pergi keSekolah walaupun Bel Sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 10 Menit yang lalu Baekhyun rasa.

"Hah... Sampai kapan Ujian ini terus berlangsung Tuhan?"Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dengan masih berlari.

Baekhyun memasuki Kelasnya,dia tadi sudah melakukan Hukuman untuk orang terlambat masuk kelas walaupun itu hanya 5 menit.

"Baekhyuniee."Kata Seseorang memanggil Baekhyun,Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari kearah Namja bermata Bulat yang sedang duduk bulat itu merentangkan tangannya seperti ingin memeluk Baekhyun,namun ternyata salah..

PLETAK!

Bunyi itu membuat keheningan dikelas itu.

"Kau darimana Saja Eoh?! Kau bilang sedang dijalan waktu aku menelponmu beberapa menit lalu?"Kata Namja Bermata bulat itu yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau seperti ibuku saja,mianhae kan alasannya sudah kubilang saja ak-"

PLAK!

Terdengar bunyi kedua kalinya membuat kelas itu sangat hening,pasalnya Kyungsoo menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras membuat semua orang didalam kelas itu menatap dua Namja yang sering bersama itu.

"Kyungie... Kenapa kau menam...parku?"

"Itu Balasannya kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku Bodoh!"

SREK!

Baekhyun merasa ditarik oleh seseorang membuat dia oleng kebelakang.

"Hei Kau,Bisakah jangan kasar terhadap orang? Bukannya kalian berteman dengan baik? Kalau begitu aku bawa anak ini sebentar Nde?"Suara berat yang Baekhyun ketahui langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi keluar dari kelas itu menyisakan tanda kecemburuan dengan 2 Namja yang mengamati gelagat Baekhyun."Baekhyunie."

Orang yang menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas itu dan membawa Baekhyun keatas atap.

"Ehm.. Ada apa kau menarikku... Kai?"Orang yang menarik Baekhyun tadi ternyata Kai sahabat karib Chanyeol,cih... menyebutkan namanya saja membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Gwenchana? Kau akhir-akhir ini tidak kelihatan Baik? Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku,mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempat dan bingung,mengapa sahabat karib Chanyeol ini sangat memperhatikan dirinya?

"Apa ini lelucon? Apa kau ingin membullyku Kai?"

"Yyak! Aku tidak seperti tiang listrik itu membully kau setiap hari tidak ada -"

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit tanda bingung."Tapi apa?"

"Bisakah aku membantu kau Baekhyun?"Baekhyun terdiam kaku,Kai? Orang populer yang setara dengan Chanyeol ingin membantunya?

"Kau bercanda Kai?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bercanda Baekhyun."Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

Kai adalah teman masa kecilnya dan Chanyeol,Namun saat Junior High School Kai pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya tidak apa-apa kan?

"B~baiklah,mulai dari mana aku harus bercerita?"Kai menatap Baekhyun bingung dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Disaat kau pergi selama 4 tahun tidak kembali ke Korea,aku sering dibully oleh kenapa dia sangat suka membullyku padahal kita sahabat dari kecil? Dan disaat itu,kau pergi meninggalkanku sayang Orang Tuaku hilang seketika,beruntung Luhan Hyung masih menyayangiku sampai sekarang dan entah kenapa Oemma Appaku memberiku Uang Saku ¥1000 untuk Sebulan."

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan keluarga bermarga Byun orang terkaya diKorea,memberi Uang Saku yang menurut Kai itu err- sedikit.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sadar uang itu tidak akan cukup untukku,jadi aku memutuskan bekerja mencari tambahan Uang sekarang..."

"Sekarang kenapa Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?! Biar aku buat pela-"

"Bukan itu Kai,tapi... Saat kau tau bisakah kau jangan memberi tahu ini keorang lain dan kumohon tidak ingin kehilang teman-temanku yang kusayangi."

"Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Kau jangan membuatku tambah itu adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi jika aku memiliki Kekasih."Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyikut perut Kai.

"Yak! Kau ini,jangan begitu."Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti mereka kecil.

"Apa kau ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya Kkamjong?"Kai terkejut mendengar Baekhyun memanggil nama masa kecilnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Hehehe mian,aku hanya kau jangan terkejut mendengarnya Nde?"Kai mengangguk diiringi senyuman Baekhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimisan kan? Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi denganku dan pergi kerumah aku takut akan mengetahui aku memiliki penyakit apa tapi aku harus bertahan apapun yang saat aku memasuki ruangan Dokter... Aku divonis mengidap penyakit Kanker Darah."

Kai terdiam dan masih mencerna perkataan anak yang periang,menurut sudut pandang Sehat saja,kaya,dan apapun itu memiliki penyakit yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakit ini Bodoh?! Seharusnya kau memberitahukannya keOrang Tua ka-"

"Kau sudah janji Kai,tidak memberitahunya keorang lain."Kai menghelas napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku atau ingin menceritakan sesuatu,ingat Baekhyun aku akan selalu disampingmu jika kau terluka Nde?" Kata Kai mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan Lembut membuat Rona merah entah darimana menghampiri pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya kita balik !"Kai membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun turun dari atas atap dan menuju kekelas mereka.

Setiba mereka dikelas,seluruh murid menatap Baekhyun dan Kai dengan diam kecuali Chanyeol yang menatap sinis sahabatnya kai dan ups mantan sahabatnya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunniee."Seorang Namja bertubuh mungil memiliki mata yang bulat berlari kecil kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Yya Kyungsoo aku tida..hh bisa berna..pash!"Kata Baekhyun sibuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan Namja bermata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun membuat sang korban merasa lega.

"Mianhae Baekhyun,aku hanya khawatir kepada kau."Kata Kyungsoo menundukkan tersenyum lembut.

"Gwenchana,Mianhae aku juga telah membuat kau khawatir."Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lama dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya kembali.

"Baekhyun,aku ingin bicara dengan kau saat istirahat nanti."

"Tentu Saja Kyungiee."Kata Baekhyun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang membereskan Buku-bukunya dan tidak menyadari ada Namja selain mereka ditempat itu.

"Baekhyun."Sontak membuat kedua Namja Mungil itu menoleh kesumber suara.

"Kai? Ada apa tumben kau memanggilku?"

"Emm.. Kau mau pergi kekantin bersamaku?"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam dan bingung,Kai Anak populer yang sederajat dengan Chanyeol ingin pergi kekantin bersama dengan Baekhyun siSiswa yang sering direndahkan diSekolah.

"Mian Kai,aku ada janji dengan kau ingin sebaiknya kau mampir saja kepekerjaanku nanti Sore? Arra?"

"Hahh~ Arraseo,kau jangan terlalu kelelahan kalau bisa kau jangan bekerja Baekhyun."

"Yya! Kau sudah seperti ibuku aku pergi dulu Annyeong."Kata Baekhyun dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo menuju Kantin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dimeja kantin paling Pojok.

"Jadi kau mau bicara Kyungiee?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kai diAtas Atap tadi benar?"Baekhyun membeku mendengar pertanyaan terdiam karena Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kai tadi.

"I.. .."Jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun,kau bilang tidak ada rahasia dibelakang kau tidak jujur denganku maka persahabatan ini tidak berartikan?"

"Yya! Kyungsoo,apa yang kau maksud? Memang aku bicara apa dengan Kai?"

"Tentang,kehidupanmu dan... Penyakitmu."Baekhyun terhenyak sesaat dan menghembuskan napas.

"Hahh~ Itu memang benar Soo,bertambah lagi yang mengetahui penyakitku kau tak perlu memikirkannya Kyungsoo aku baik-baik sa-"

"Kau bilang itu baik-baik saja Hah?! Itu penyakit bisa menyebabkan Kematian BODOH! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku! Apa kau tak percaya denganku hah?!"

"Kyungsoo,kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku..."

GREB!

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bodoh,aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku ini yang sangat kusayang ditambah dengan penderitaan ini "

"Ini bukan penderitaan Soo,ini Ujian."Kata Baekhyun menampilkan Senyum yang pasti semua orang terpana melihatnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam apa yang dia pikirkan ,terharu,sedih,tersentuh bercampur aduk karena Sahabatnya -satunya yang dia sayang.

"Tuhan begitu baik dan sayang dengan kau,dengan memberikan Ujian ini yang pasti akan kau bisa lewati dengan sangat sayang denganmu yang kebaikanmu bagaikan Malaikat yang hanya dipikir oleh orang hanyalah Khayalan,mereka sangat salah menilaimu yang selalu mereka tidak pernah melihat kau dari dalam,bukan dari penglihatan mereka Sekilas pasti bisa melewatinya aku tahu itu."Kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo."Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

"B...baekhyun...Hidungmu... ."Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ehh? Gwenchana,ini memang akan sering jangan khawatir Nde?"Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin itu dan menuju Ruang mengetahui 2 sosok sedang mengamati kedua Namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berada DiRuang Kesehatan sudah meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kelas bersama Baekhyun beralasan Baekhyun sedang sakit.

Sebelum itu,Baekhyun sudah bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa kepada Kyungsoo menepis itu semua dan tetap menyuruh Baekhyun KeRuang Kesehatan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu Possesive seperti ini Kyungsoo."Kata Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu baek,kau itu sakit dan tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan,itu bisa saja fa-

BRAK!

Pintu Ruang Kesehatan terbuka dengan keras membuat 2 Namja yang didalamnya melonjak memandang orang yang membuka pintu tadi dan melongo.

"K-kai?"Kata Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Baek Gwenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? Haruskah aku mengantarmu keRumah Sakit?"

"Ya ya ya! Kalian berdua sama saja,aku tidak kalian sangat Proktektif sekali."

"Baek,aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu untuk kesekian kalinya,aku sangat menyayangimu Baek lebih dari Noonaku."Kata Kai memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Yyak! Aku tidak apa-apa,aishh~ mimisan ini akan berhenti sebentar lagi kok."

"Sebentar apanya heh?! Sudah hampir Setengah Jam Pabbo!"Kata Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

BRAK!

Mereka bertiga Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Kai terkejut mendengar pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki jangkung berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Cc-Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau kesini?"Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sekilas dan menatap Kai kembali.

"Songsaenim bilang aku harus menjemputmu diWc yang ternyata tidak ada terlalu lama keluar kelas."

"Yya,izinkan aku -tiba kepalaku sakit."

"Bodoh~ Kau kira kita sudah berapa lama berteman hah? Kau itu tak mudah berbohong."Kata Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Yyak! Tapi aku harus membawa Baek-"

"Cepat masuk sebelum kau dibawa kekantor."Kata Chanyeol Sinis.

Kai Mendengus.

"Baek,aku masuk kekelas dulu nde? Kau istirahat saja jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang."Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat Namja Jangkung dan berkulit tan itu terdiam takjub.

"Kyungsoo kau juga harus pergi kekelas."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Chanyeol dia sudah izin tadi dengan Songsaenim.

"Aku sudah izin dengan Songsaenim Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak sakit,hanya anak ini yang sakit bukan masuk kelas."Baekhyun tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin memanggil namanya.

"Gwenchana,Kyungsoo kau masuk saja baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik apanya?! Mimisan kau belum berhenti,kau mau menambahnya lagi?!"Kata Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang masih tengah duduk ditepian ranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

"Kau kira aku selemah itu bodoh,cepatlah kau masuk kekelas atau aku ikut juga dengan kau?"Kata Baekhyun menghela napas,dia tidak bisa mengalah jika Baekhyun sudah berbicara seperti itu.

"Hahh~ Arraseo,aku pergi dulu."Kyungsoo pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu meninggalkan dua Namja didalamnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol masih saja berdiri didepan pintu Ruang Kesehatan.

"Kau sakit apa heh?"Suara itu sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aah~ Mungkin hanya mimisan biasa."

"Mana mungkin mimisan biasa kalo kau setiap hari mimisan."

"Kau...Tau darimana?"Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri dan berjalan menuju kasur yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Cc..Chanyeol kau mau aa..apa? Tubuhku belum pulih akibat pukulan kau semalam."Membuat Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

"Ikut aku."Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun entah menuju kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua Namja sedang berada dalam 1 mobil yang diselimuti keheningan.

"Chanyeol kau mau membawaku kemana?"Kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ke Caffe Oemma."Sontak membuat Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun memasuki Caffe Oemma Chanyeol dengan banyak orang menatap mereka tidak? Chanyeol lelaki jangkung yang sangat tampan pewaris perusahaan terkaya dan terkenal keluarga Park menggandeng seorang Namja mungil anak pengusaha kaya dan terkenal kedua keluarga bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian,melainkan baju Baekhyun yang terkena darah mimisannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?!"Kata Oemma Chanyeol histeris melihat putra keduanya(menurutnya)memakai baju yang terkena darah.

"Aku tidak tau Oemma,anak ini tidak ingin memberitahunya."Kata Chanyeol Angkuh.

"Dia punya nama Chanyeol,Baekhyun ayo ikut Oemma keruangan Oemma."Kata Oemma menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Yyak Oemma! Aku yang anak Oemma kenapa malah menyambutnya."Oemma Chanyeol hanya menghela napas dan menghiraukan anak bungsunya itu,dia sangat cemas dengan Baekhyun.

Dia sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Baekhyun apapun itu.

"Baekhyun,katakan pada Oemma apa yang terjadi? Ada yang berbuat jahat pada kau? Jika kau tidak jujur,Oemma sangat kecewa dengan kau."Kata Nyonya Park membantu Baekhyun mengganti bajunya yang bekas darah.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak,dia memikirkan apa dia harus jujur atau tidak? Oemma Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya,dia tidak ingin membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya,Hatinya berkata iya tapi mengapa otaknya tidak?

"Ii..itu..."Kata Baekhyun Tergagap.

"Apa Oemma harus memanggilkan Dokter untuk kau Baekhyun?"

"Ani..."Kata Baekhyun.

Entah dorongan darimana,mata Baekhyun mengeluarkan liquid bening yang membasahi pahanya.

"Baekhyun! Gwenchana?! Kenapa kau menangis?! Apa Oemma membuat kau menangis? Atau ada orang jahat yang membuat kau begini?"Kata Nyonya Park Cemas.

"Ani Oemma,aku yang merasa bersalah dengan Oemma karena berbohong dengan Oemma."

"Berbohong apa Sayang?"Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Nyonya Park.

"Jika Baekhyun memberitahukannya,kumohon Oemma jangan bilang kepada siapapun nde?"

"Ada apa Sayang? Beritahu Oemma Jebal."Kata Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas atau bisa disebut hasil lab tentang Nyonya Park Melebar membaca isi kertas itu.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tak bilang dengan Oemma!"Kata Nyonya Park,terlihat sudah kilatan marah dimata dia.

"Mian Oemma,aku tidak ingin membuat Oemma terbeb-

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Baekhyun,kau malah membuat Oemma makin Appa Oemma kau tau tentang ini Baekhyun?!"Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka tentang ini dan akan memarahi mereka yang tak bisa menjagamu."Nyonya Park bersiap menekan tombol Handphonenya namun terhenti karena melihat Baekhyun bersujud dikakinya.

"Oemma kumohon jangan, tidak ingin mereka aku harus bersujud Oemma."

"Berdiri Baekhyun."Baekhyun menggeleng Park menghela napas dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri kembali.

"Oemma tidak akan memberitahukannya dengan Appa Oemmamu Baekhyun,tapi Oemma tidak menerima penolakan kau akan ditanggung dengan Oemma Nde?"Kata Nyonya Park tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun.

Badan yang sudah kurus,diacuhkan Kedua orangtuanya,harus mencari tambahan uang saku sendiri,dan ditambah penyakit ini? Oemma Chanyeol sangat bangga dengan Tuhan yang memberi cobaan yang begitu kuat untuk Baekhyun.

"Arraseo Oemma,apa yang perlu kuperbuat untukmu Oemma?"

"Cintailah Chanyeol." .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Huhuhu,ternyata masih ada yang mau ngebaca ff ini dan terima kasih sudah memfollow,Jika ada salah perkataan di ff Chi mohon dimaklumi^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author :**

Ssaengchanbaek

 **Pairing :**

ChanBaek

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Find it yourself

 **Genre :**

Romantic, Hurt/Comfort(?), School life

 **Disclaimer :**

STORY MILIK AUTHOR, EXO CUMAN MILIK SM

 **Summary :**

Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!

 **Warning :**

BOY X BOY. Not like? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK PRESENT

.

.

.

WARNING! TYPO MENGHANTUI(?)

.

.

.

THE LAST SUN

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Seorang Namja mungil sedang termenung diruang makan keluarga Park dan memikirkan sesuatu.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _"Cintailah Chanyeol."Baekhyun terdiam ditempat._

 _"Mak-maksud Oemma apa? Mencintai Chanyeol?"_

 _"Iya Baekhyun,Oemma ingin kau mencoba mencintai Ahh~ menyukai juga boleh Baekhyun."_

 _"Kenapa harus Oemma?"_

 _"Dia butuh kasih sayang lebih dari orang tuanya yang sibuk Baekhyun,dan kaulah orangnya."_

 _"Tapi aku Namja Oemma."Nyonya park tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Oemma tidak masalah jika orang itu kau Baekhyun,kau adalah orang yang Oemma percayai untuk Chanyeol."_

 _"Tapi Oemma,aku ini Chanyeol juga sudah punya Yeojachingunya sendiri Oemma." Nyonya Park terdiam._

 _"Atau mungkin kau sudah punya yeojachingu Baekhyun?"Baekhyun terkejut atas jawaban Nyonya park._

 _"Ani,Baekhyun tidak terpikir untuk memiliki yeojachingu Oemma."Kata Baekhyun menunduk._

 _"Lalu,apa yang membuat kau berpikir begitu?"Kata tidak bisa menjawab apa lagi,dia bingung harus menjawab apa._

 _"Baiklah Oemma,akan kucoba."_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Baekhyuniee,kenapa kau melamun hmm? Kau tidak siap-siap untuk pergi ke Caffe nanti malam?"Kata nyonya Park mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ Baekhyun lupa,baiklah Oemma Baekhyun pulang dulu annyeong."Kata Baekhyun membungkuk.

"Chanyeol antar ya?"

"Ani,gwenchana Oemma Baekhyun bisa pulang sendiri."Nyonya Park menghela napas dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah kediamannya dengan disambut kata-kata sinis dari kedua orangtuanya yang sedang ada dirumah.

"Kemana saja kau eoh? Kau ingin jadi anak berandal,seharusnya kau langsung pulang bukannya keluyuran kemana-mana."Kata Oemma Baekhyun.

"Mian Oemma,Baekhyun tadi kerumah Chanyeol."

"Cih,untuk apa kau disana? Kau tidak pantas."Kata Oemma Baekhyun berlalu.

"Aku memang tak pantas Oemma untuk orang kaya seperti kalian."Kata Baekhyun berkata sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua disebelah kamar kakanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun."Baekhyun yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya untuk malam ini terkejut dan langsung menutup badannya.

"Yya! Hyung kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu."Luhan cekikikan melihat adik satu-satunya ini yang kebingungan memakai bajunya.

"Kau dipanggil Oemma."Baekhyun mengernyit bingung tanda heran.

"Untuk apa?"Luhan hanya mengendikkan memakai bajunya dan bergegas turun kebawah.

Oemma Baekhyun sedang duduk ditepi ranjang entah memikirkan apa sampai bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oemma... Ada apa memanggilku?"Oemma Baekhyun memandang anak bungsunya ini dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Oemma Baekhyun memberikan Kantung belanjaan berwarna kuning."Pakailah,untuk malam harus memakainya tidak ada penolakan."Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dan membuka kantung plastik itu.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak,pasalnya didalam kantung itu ada Dress berwarna putih dengan wig panjang sepunggung dengan aksesorisnya.

"Apa ini Oemma? Aku Namja,ini pakaian Yeoja."Kata Baekhyun menyangkal."Tidak ada penolakan Baekhyun,karena malam ini malam yang penting."

 _'Penting hanya untuk kau.'_ Baekhyun hanya pasrah,bagaimana ini? Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun memakai baju Yeoja mungkin seperti... banci.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba,Baekhyun masih sibuk memakai baju yang diberikan Oemmanya Siang tadi.

"Baekhyun?"Baekhyun yang sedang kerepotan memakai Dress terkejut mendengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Hh~hyung?!"

"Astaga Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memakai pakaian Yeoja?!"Terlihat dari sorot mata Luhan yang marah.

"Aanu...itu...Oemma..."

"Kau mau saja disuruh Oemma heh? Biar Hyung yang memarahi Oem-"

"Ani! Hyung kumohon,tidak usah peduli hanya ingin membuat Oemma senang,dan Hyung juga tidak perlu tidak apa-apa asalkan membuat orang tersenyum aku ikut bahagia. Kumohon Hyung aku sangat senang Oemma memanggilku tadi walaupun hanya untuk memberikanku termasuk Oemma memperhatikanku kan? Aku juga ingin seperti Hyung."Kata Baekhyun tak percaya adiknya ini ingin diperlakukan seperti ini,oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Lalu jika Oemma menyuruh kau pergi meninggalkannya kau mau hah?"

"Jika Oemma senang aku tak apa."Luhan memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat,mendengarkan rentetan kata-kata yang dilontarkan adiknya ini membuat hatinya berbicara seperti itu seakan ia ingin pergi dari hidupnya.

"Luhan Hyung! Aku ti..dakh bisha bernhaphas."Kata Baekhyun terkekeh melihat adiknya yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Hehehe mianhae Hyung akan membantu kau memakai bajunya."Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dengan kakanya ini.

SKIP TIME...

Disebuah Restaurant terkenal diKorea maupun luar Korea ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang berkelas salah satu pelanggannya yang ternyata pemilik Restaurant itu sendiri sedang sibuk menunggu seseorang dengan Park itu sedang duduk bersama disalah satu Meja yang ber VIP.

"Cih... Dimana mereka? Lama sekali."Kata anak bungsu.

"Chanyeol! Jaga sikapmu itu."

Nyonya Park mengalihkan pandangannya dikala dia melihat seseorang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Tuan Nyonya Byun."Kata Nyonya Park Park mengernyit bingung disaat melihat Yeoja selain Nyonya Byun.

"Hyun Ri,siapa Yeoja manis disebelah Luhan itu? Apa Yeojachingunya Luhan?"

"haha,ani ini Baekhyun Yoonhe."Kata Nyonya Byun tertawa Park terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menjadi Yeoja manis ini.

"Oemma apa keluarga Byun itu sudah da..."Chanyeol yang baru saja dari Toilet terpaku melihat Yeoja didepannya(?).

Dress berwarna putih sepaha dengan rambut coklat sepunggung,paha yang mulus dengan kulit seputih susu,jangan lupa riasan wajahnya terutama terlihat malu-malu dipandangi Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Siapa dia Oemma?"

"Dia Baekhyun Chanyeol."Kata Hyun Ri tersenyum.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk dimeja yang disediakan.

"Nah,karena semua sudah berkumpul kita akan membahas tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Ehh? Kenapa dengan ku Oemma?"Kata Chanyeol menatap Oemmanya.

"Begini Chanyeol,Oemma dan Appa bersama Oemma Appa Baekhyun sudah anak Oemma lahir laki-laki dan Oemma Baekhyun Perempuan,begitupun akan menjodohkan kalian."

"Eoh? Tapi anak dari keluarga Byun tidak ada yang perempuan Oemma."

"Tidak apa,kami sudah berjanji Chanyeol dan kami akan mempertunangkan kalian berdua untuk menepati jan-"

"Mwo?!"Kata Chanyeol emosi dan tidak bisa dia kendalikan lagi karena dia sudah menggebrak meja.

"Chanyeol! Jaga sikapmu,ini untuk kebaikan kalian ini akan tetap dilanjutkan Chanyeol."Kata Yoonhe tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah punya Yeojachingu Oemma! Dan aku normal."Kata Chanyeol membantah.

"Putuskan saja Wanita itu dan menikahlah dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku normal Oemma,aku tidak ingin menepati janji konyol yang kalian buat."Kata Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Tidak ada penolakan Park Chanyeol!"Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung geram dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menghiraukan teriakan Nyonya dan tuan Park dan Byun memanggil mereka.

.

.

.

.

BUAGH!

Hantaman keras terdengar didalam gang sempit yang sepi orang pejalan kaki,Namja Yang dipukul hanya bisa terkulai lemas ditanah yang dingin.

"Kau! Brengsek! Apa yang kau perbuat dengan Orang tuaku Hah?! Kau menyuruh mereka kan! Dan untuk apa kau memakai pakaian Yeoja seperti ini,kau kira aku akan mengubah keputusanku hah?! Dan kenapa kau tidak membantuku menyangkal mereka kau ingin menikah denganku hah?! Tak ku sangka kau Gay menjijikkan!"Chanyeol memukul Baekhyun kembali tepat dijantung membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun digang itu.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Badanku serasa sakit semua,disini dingin sekali dan mengeluarkan darah lagi,aku sudah mencoba berteriak namun suaraku tidak keluar ,entah kenapa Kai terbesit dibenakku'Sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Kai.'Entah aku berharap saja mungkin Kai datang.

"Baekhyun!"

"...K...Kai..."

 _ **Baekhyun END POV**_

.

.

Kai membantu Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau Baekhyun?! Kenapa kau bisa didalam gang sempit itu?!"Kata Kai marah.

"Gwenchana,tadi aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa kau bilang? Dan aku makin bingung,melihat kau memakai pakaian Yeoja? Kau jangan berbohong denganku Baekhyun aku tau kau bohong yang berani melakukan ini denganmu hah?! Biar kuberi pelajaran dia!"Kata Kai menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana Kai,kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu."

"Aku tidak berlebihan Baekhyun,aku melihatmu memakai baju yeoja dan kau sedang sakit? Bagaimana aku tidak yang terjadi denganmu Baekhyun ceritakanlah padaku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Mwo?! Kk...kau ditunangankan dengan Chhanyeol?!"Kata Kai berteriak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kaget pas tau ternyata ada yang review and follow and fav (gaje beth_-) terima kasih sudah review ff Chi ini... Chi harap tetep stay_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author :**

Ssaengchanbaek

 **Pairing :**

ChanBaek

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Find it yourself

 **Genre :**

Romantic, Hurt/Comfort(?), School life

 **Disclaimer :**

STORY MILIK AUTHOR, EXO CUMAN MILIK SM

 **Summary :**

Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!

 **Warning :**

BOY X BOY. Not like? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK PRESENT

.

.

.

WARNING! TYPO MENGHANTUI(?)

.

.

.

THE LAST SUN

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar Kai untuk mengambil baju gantinya.

"Kkamjong,dimana kau menyimpan Baju gantiku?"

"Kau ini pelupa sekali,bukannya semalam kau bawa semua baju kau yang ada dirumahku untuk dibawa pulang?"Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan mengomel sendiri.

"Pakai Bajuku dulu saja Baekhyun,atau tidak bagaimana kau memakai baju Noona ku Saja."Kata Kai tersenyum jahil namun tak bertahan lama karena Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai.

"Bodoh,sudahlah cepat kau ambilkan baju kau."

Kai pun pergi menuju lemarinya dan mengambil bajunya untuk Baekhyun.

SkipTime

"Kau yakin tak ingin kuantar Baekhyun?"

"Nde,aku tidak apa-apa hanya sekedar pulang aku sudah besar Kai bukan kecil lagi."

"Tapi situasinya lain lagi Baekhyun,kau sekarang tak boleh kelelahan karena penyakitmu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kau Baekhyun,karna aku menyayangimu."Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Kai.

Kai Menyayanginya? Jika itu hanya sekedar menyayangi sebagai teman Baekhyun tidak masalah,tapi mengapa Kai mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan dimatanya?

"Haha,aku tau kau sayang denganku Kkamjong."

"Aku serius Baekhyun,aku tidak bohong aku memang menyayangimu."Kai memajukan badannya membuat Baekhyun mundur dan menabrak Pintu masuk.

"K-kai,apa yang ingin kau lakukan,,?"Kai memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup itu.

Baekhyun merasakan deru nafas Kai yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya membuat rona merah menjalar diwajah Baekhyun,tanpa persiapan Baekhyun langsung mendorong Kai membuat Kai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Aa-aku pulang dulu Kkamjong,terima kasih annyeong."Kata Baekhyun langsung keluar dari perumahan menyisak Kai yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai.

"Bacon! Kau kemana saja eoh?!"Teriakan seseorang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Yya! Aku dari rumah Kai Hyung,jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol sampai kau ditarik begitu?"Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Luhan Hyung yang sebenarnya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Hyung kesayangannya ini khawatir.

'Maafkan aku Hyung.'Batin Baekhyun.

"Aku ditarik Chanyeol tadi karena kami sedang berunding tentang pernikahan kami yang tidak kami ketahui."Luhan Hyung mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun,namun lama kelamaan Luhanpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya kau istirahat ."Kata Luhan dan menutup kamar Baekhyun.

SkipTime...

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan gelisah,pasalnya dia masih malu mengingat kejadian semalam bersama tidak ingin Kai marah dengannya karena Baekhyun mendorong Kai malam tadi.

"Baekhyun."Seseorang memanggil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber Baekhyun berkerut pasalnya yang memanggil Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

"A-aada apa Chanyeol-ssi?"Kata Baekhyun menunduk karena takut-takut Chanyeol akan membuat pembullyan lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu,tapi bukan disini."Kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol masih saja menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

"Aku akan bertanya dengan kau."

Baekhyun terdiam."Bertanya apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Kau,,, Kenapa tidak membantuku menolak pertunangan itu hah?"Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Annyeong,Author Fast Apdet kan? Dapat belum feelnya? Aku bingung ni ff sedih apa gak? Dan apa Baekhyun dimatiin aja ya? Atau gak? Tapi aku gak mau ngepisahin Baekhyun ama Chanyeol*Authornyadilema***_

 _ **Segini aja Cuap-cuap dari Chptr Tunggu Ya! Review Please^^**_

 _ **©®Ssaeng_chanbaek**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Author :**

Ssaengchanbaek

 **Pairing :**

ChanBaek

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :**

Find it yourself

 **Genre :**

Romantic, Hurt/Comfort(?), School life

 **Disclaimer :**

STORY MILIK AUTHOR, EXO CUMAN MILIK SM

 **Summary :**

Salah untuk mencintai seseorang walau orang itu tak mencintai kita? Apakah itu akan terjadi dengan kita? Dengan pemaksaan cinta kita yang tak terjalin? CHANBAEK! YAOI! School life. RnR!

 **Warning :**

BOY X BOY. Not like? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK PRESENT

.

.

.

WARNING! TYPO MENGHANTUI(?)

.

.

.

THE LAST SUN

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Seorang Namja mungil bersama dengan Namja Tinggi yang tampan itu sedang terdiam masing-masing ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Jawab aku Bodoh,kau tahu? Gara-gara kau aku disuruh Appaku untuk memutuskan Krystal,tapi tidak semudah itu aku akan memutuskannya karena aku tidak kau kenapa tidak membantuku eoh?"

Baekhyun menghela napas,"Aku ada alasan lain untuk itu Chanyeol-ssi Mianhae karna aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada kau untuk sekarang."Kata Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Membuat hidupku semakin runyam!"Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"Mianhae C-Chanyeol ssi."Kata Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sebelum dia berbicara."Kau sama saja seperti wanita-wanita pelacur diluaran sana."Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Terserah kau Chanyeol mau menganggapku apa,tapi kumohon jangan membuat hidupku lebih rumit dari kau hanya karna ulah kau sendiri."

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan tatapan heran dimata bingung,pasalnya wajah Baekhyun sembab.'Apa Baekhyun menangis lagi?'Batin Kai.

"Baekhyun."Baekhyunpun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati senyum dari pun mendekat kearah Kai dan duduk disebelah Kai.

"Kau kenapa Bacon?"

"Aishh~ Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,kau sama saja seperti Luhan Hyung."Kata Baekhyun menggembungkan sadarkah Baekhyun bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu membuat Kai Terpesona.

"Ung~ Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu Baekhyun."

"Gwenchana,aku lagi tidak enak badan saja."

"Saja?! Kau sakit lagi eoh?! Kita keRumah Sakit sekarang Nde?"

"Andwe,Aku baik-baik saja jangan terlalu berlebihan Kai."Kai menghela napas,dia tidak bisa memaksa itu,membuat Kai mengingat kejadian malam tadi dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehm~ Baekhyun,soal yang Malam tadi."Kata Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eh? ah? Kkai sebentar lagi Songsaenim akan datang,aku duduk kebangku dulu Annyeong."Kata Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang termenung sendiri.

Kim Songsaenim memasuki kelas yang ditempati Baekhyun.

"Baiklah,tolong kumpulkan tugas yang Songsaenim berikan kepada kalian."Baekhyun pun membuka Tasnya dan mencari-cari buku tugas ,didalam tas Baekhyun tidak ada buku tugas itu,seingatnya Baekhyun sudah membuatnya kedalam tas.

"Baekhyun? Dimana Buku tugasmu?"Kata Songsaenim bertanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Anu,bukunya tidak ada Songsaenim."Kata Baekhyun kelas menatap Baekhyun penuh benci terkecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Baiklah kalau begitu,hukumanmu membersihkan lapangan yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering itu."Kata Songsaenim menunjuk kearah pun mengangguk dan pergi keluar menuju Lapangan.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan daun-daun kering yang sudah dia pungut sebagian ke plastik yang sudah dia sediakan dari awal.

"Fiuh~ Akhirnya sebentar lagi sele-AKHH!"Baekhyun berteriak dikala kepalanya sangat yang awalnya bersih tidak ada apa-apa menjadi bersimbah darah.

"T-tolong."Baekhyun butuh bantuan sekarang,pasalnya Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri.

'Kumohon seseorang tolong aku.'

Entah darimana,seseorang berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun dan menggendong Baekhyun menjauhi lapangan itu.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Mataku terbuka menampilkan langit-langit yang serba aku? Matikah aku? Pikiranku terhenti disaat seseorang mendekat orang itu dengan seksama dan melongo.

"Cc-Chanyeolssi? Sedang apa kau disini?"Kataku bingung.

"Kau Tiba-tiba saja pingsan ditengah lapangan sana disaat aku ingin pergi ,menyusahkan."Kata Chanyeol enggan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol? Apa penyakitku kambuh lagi? Kenapa dia selalu menolongku padahal dia sangat membenciku karena Pernikahan itu.

"Gg-Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi,Kau sudah membantuku."Kupandang wajahnya yang sedang melamun the hell?! Aku risih melihatnya.

"Hei."

"Eoh?"Kataku yang tak sengaja menampilkan Puppy Eyesku ugh Pabbo.

"Cih,jangan menatapku seperti itu hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Oemmaku bahwa kau disuruh kerumahku hari ini."

"Arraseo,terima kasih atas pesannya aku akan datang."Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkanku diruangan itu terdiam masih terduduk dikasur Ruangan Kesehatan itu,memikirkan apa kelanjutan dari kehidupanku sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun END POV

Baekhyun Keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan tanpa sadar namja mungil ini menyaksikan Chanyeol Sedang bergulat dalam ciuman panas bersama Wanita yang Baekhyun yakini bukan takut Chanyeol melihatnya sedang berjalan untuk kedalam kelas mengambil Tasnya.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Jika Chanyeol melihatku,maka dia tidak akan segan-segan membullyku lagi'Namun dengan tekad yang kuat,Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar dia tidak melihat Chanyeol.

'Sedikit lagi Baekhyun sedikit lagi.'

Berhasil...

Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan tercengang bahwasanya Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm? Kau melihatnya bukan? Kau mau kubunuh."Kata-kata itu jelas saja membuat Baekhyun mematung seketika.

"Mianhae,aku tidak melihatnya sungguh,aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku yang tertinggal"Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya membuat matanya hanya tertuju kepada Sepatunya Dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau berani berbohong denganku hm? Tatap mataku bodoh jika ada yang berbicara denganmu."Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan diam.

Chanyeol membeku,melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun seolah menjeratnya untuk naik keatas permukaan,wajahnya yang terkesan imut itu membuat dia semakin manis dengan bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu.

"C-Chanyeol-Ssi"Risih,Baekhyun risih ditatap seperti itu dengan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya Berdehem dan menabrak Baekhyun pergi menjauhinya.'Chanyeol.'

.

.

Namja mungil tengah berjalan dikeramaian Kota -kaki kecilnya layak seorang Yeoja itu memasuki Cafe yang sedang dipadati anak Remaja sampai Orang Dewasa sekaligus.

"Baekiie"Kata Seseorang memanggil Namja Imut itu membuat Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Chen!"Baekhyunpun mendekatkan diri kearah Chen.

"Kau bekerja lagi hari ini? Bukannya kau sakit?! Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Baekhyun,aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa -bisa Kkamjong marah denganku."Baekhyun memelototkan matanya kearah Chen dan pergi meninggalkannya masuk kedalam Dapur tempat mereka membuat Pesanan dari pengunjung.

Baekhyun memasuki Ruang pegawai untuk mengambil Celemek berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke meja-meja para pengunjung untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

[BAEKHYUN POV]

Aku Berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencatat pesanan,agar aku bisa cepat-cepta pulang dari mulai terasa sakit sekarang,apa penyakit iti lagi? Hah~ penyakit ini aku menyesal mengapa aku harus mendapat penyakit ini,tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus bersyukur karna Tuhan belum mengambil nyawaku ya... setidaknya masih berpikir bagaimana jika aku pergi dari dunia ini apakah semua orang merasa senangkah? atau sebaliknya? Tuhan memang baik kepadaku,disaat-saat terakhirku aku masih saja diberi cobaan seperti tersenyum memandang lurus tepat dipintu masuk,kulihat sejenak sosok yang sering ada dikehidupanku akhir-akhir ini,tengah terdiam sakit,mataku seakan berkunang-kunang,perutku juga melayang seperti itupun hanya ada gelap dihadapanku dengan bersamaanya suara jeritan aku mengingat pasti,ada ...

.

.

.

'Yang menahanku.'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai~ Chi kembali hehehe... Pertama-tama,Chi pengen minta maaf karna lama banget Update ini ff dikarenakan waktu yang tak memadai karena Chi Harus fokus Ujian**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah ngebaca ff ini dari awal ampe chapter sekarang dan meninggalkan review di ff ini**

 **Chi bakal berusaha ngebikin ff ini lebih bagus lagi^^**

 **Salam hangat Chi*poke***


End file.
